Argentanima: Final Gintama
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: GintamaXDissidia Crossover with a humorous twist, action and tons of stupidities here!
1. Introduction is for the beginners

Disclaimer: Gintama was owned by Hideaki Sorachi. Dissidia Final Fantasy was owned by Square-Enix.

When The Heroes of Cosmos examined the wormhole they explore, they accidentally transported to Oedo where history, Science Fiction and Spontaneous Comedy and Jackass parody were young and strong. This is where the Yorozuya saw the flash of light at the Yorozuya Gin-chan and Cloud Strife appears to Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura. What will happen to them? Join forces with the forces of good! Tons of Hilarity ensues!

Title: **Argentanima: Final Gintama!**

(Wow! That Latin title really rocks!)

One day when Gengai and Gintoki created his own teleporter and activated with a little amounts of electricity, the sky is changing as the clouds of a holy maiden formed and some ten warriors of good dropped like meteoroids all over the place. Among of those who survived the fall was Cloud Strife, who landed to the Yorozuya Gin-chan when Otose, Catherine and Tama heard about someone crashing to the house violently and laid unconscious. Otose gave them a yell on top of her lungs as the Yorozuya who were at the inventor's place.

"HEY, STOP CRASHING AT THE FLOOR!" The Orochimaru-inside-of-the-old-hag yelled on the second floor as she thinks that it was Yorozuya. Catherine stated something about the Yorozuya who were at the Gengai's place.

"I think it wasn't the three or something, but it was an impact during the Phenomenon."

"I know that it wasn't the three, but I heard it was...!" Otose's words were cut when she heard of a clutter of floors.

"I think... it was... a phenomenon..." Tama responded as Otose's face became horrible as a ghost when she turned on the TV and saw the occurrence.

(On the TV: Ana Hanano)

_"A moment ago, a figure of a woman was formed into the clouds drop something and it was likely the ten meteorites dropped it in the place, especially the Shinsengumi station, where a man with a scar and a gunblade was here after the meteor free fall. According to the Shinsengumi, a man named Squall Leonhart, was located at the meeting room where the Shinsengumi gathered. Hijikata Toshirou, who was the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi examined a guy named 'Squall' but freaked out when 'Squall' brandishes his gunblade and attacked Hijikata in the process, while Okita videotaped the funny moments on Hijikata."_

Otose's face became pissed off as she turn off the TV and waited for the Yorozuya to explain the phenomenon.

On the late afternoon, Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura went home to the Yorozuya Gin-chan when he opened the door, a handsome, blond, mako-engineered warrior in black clothing in the Advent Children with his Complete set of First Tsurugi in his hand, came and attacked Gintoki as he thought that he is Sephiroth. Gintoki, unsheathes his Touyako (Actually it's Hoshikudaki Bokken that destroy all stars in one strike) and deflects Cloud's sword attacks. As Gintoki swats his sword like a flyswatter, Cloud deflected Gintoki's attack and blasted him with his Hakougeki. That technique was reflected by Gintoki as the Blade Beam hits to that Akamaru JUMP Lover, no-good, hemorrhoided ninja named Hattori as the beam itself blasted to his butt. Hattori responds as he jumped in pain.

"OWW... MY ASS!!!" Hattori howled in pain.

As the battle continues, Gintoki and Cloud gave their talk.

"Hm, you were a Most Powerful Warrior in this world, White Demon?" Cloud said.

"Huh... I am a demon...?" Gintoki continued "Hey hey hey, I was just joking when I thought you were a a nobody."

"I am not a nobody!" Cloud reacted "My name is Cloud, Cloud Strife. EX-SOLDIER and one of the warriors of Cosmos. I am finding the others who will fight against Chaos." That words caught on Kagura and Shinpachi when they saw a picture of a handsome, spiky, blond SOLDIER with a Complete set of First Tsurugi who is as cooler than Squall.

"Wow... That must be... Cloud Strife from the FFVII" Shinpachi reacts as Kagura got a picture as an autograph. Gintoki reacted also.

"Hey, is this Final Fantasy? Is THIS Final Fantasy?"

"OF COURSE THAT IS!" Shinpachi yelled incessantly while Cloud told them about the occurrences in Oedo, particularly the Kabuki Town.

"I need to find the warriors of Cosmos particularly the one in the Shinsengumi Station where Squall is." Cloud continued "Are you gonna help me, guys?"

As the Yorozuya geared on, Gintoki said bravely.

"We, the Yorozuya, are gladly served for the good of Oedo."

The Yorozuya and Cloud Strife drove to the Shinsengumi Station, where Gintoki and Shinpachi rides with his epically scooter with a kanji of 'silver' in the side. Kagura was riding with her white, gigantic, cephalophagic dog named Sadaharu. And Cloud Strife with his Fenrir. Gintoki wows Cloud for his motorcycle.

"Wow Cloud, you look cool with your motorcycle."

"You like it, then I have to modify your scooter to coolest motorcycle." Cloud replied in a way cool manner.

When they came to the Shinsengumi base, Cloud saw Squall fighting all alone against the Mayo-freako Hijikata and Okita with his bazooka. Okita saw the Yorozuya with Cloud Strife. As Cloud was here, Squall responded to Cloud as he needs to help them.

"Hey Squall, I think you need help."

"Cloud... you did came..." The Lion said "and who are these guys?"

"Don't worry, they are the ones who helped me."

"Okay, I will help you from these schizophrenic guys who think they were Galbadians."

As Squall attacks them, he was slipped at the floor because of Hijikata's Mayonnaise. The Yorozuya and Cloud reacted as the other Shinsengumi came to attacked them, but they were afraid.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Hijikata howled in anger.

"We were just doing for the autograph for the heroes of Dissidia." Okita responded "I really like Cloud because I was the voice of his buddy, Zack in Crisis Core. And he's the one who rescued me from that Sephiroth."

"What!?" Hijikata responded like an idiot who don't know FFVII.

"Oh boy Oh boy, who would have thought that Mayora don't know Cloud Strife, He's the Ace!" Gintoki reacts glumly.

"AH SHADDUP!"

As the sky darkens, Gintoki and the gang looked the cloudied sky and he said:

"The Battle of Good and Evil is Nigh."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

The First Dissidia Gintama Crossover Fan Fiction with a Twist.

Sougo Okita stated that he is a fan of Cloud because he DID play Crisis Core FFVII was a nod of their seiyuu, Kenichi Suzumura, who took the voice of Sougo Okita and Zack Fair.

In the Final Fantasy World, Cloud is actually the second most popular recurring characters next to Gilgamesh.

This fic is actually put a lot of Humor and FF Allusions.

**OMAKE**:

Kagura saw a yellow monkey tail and grab it.

What she did not know was...

"AAAAAAAH! my tail, my tail!"

It was Zidane whose tail was as cool as a monkey.

Zidane rants

"WHO GRABBED MY TAIL!?"

What Zidane did not know was...

He saw a hulking armor that looks like Alphonse.

"Oh, I thought you were the one who grabbed my tail."

Actually, it was Kagura all the time.

**This Omake reminds me of FMA-FFIX shiznits where Rie Kugimiya did the voice of Kagura (Gintama), Alphonse Elric(Fullmetal Alchemist) and Palom and Porom (FFIV). While Park Romi (Romi Paku) did the voice of Zidane Tribal and Edward Elric.**

Why the Title **Argentanima**?

**Argentanima** is the Latin word for Gintama. **Argentos** means Silver, **Anima** means soul. That is why Argentanima is the exact equivalent of Gintama.

Review now!


	2. Sing Donten when you are fighting

Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi owns Gintama. Square Enix is for Dissidia, so don't mess with me!

The Characters from Gintama has met the Allies of Cosmos. The Funny thing is Hijikata acted so strange so that Gintoki and Cloud can figure out. In the end, A Fully Armored Amanto that looks like you-know-who fights Gintoki and Cloud.

Oh yeah, I'm making fun of Chaos' Minions. They are now the victims of OOC's

Tons of Randomness, profanities and seiyuu referrences are here in this fan fiction story.

**Argentanima: The Final Gintama**

_You Probably Sing Donten When You Are In Fighting Mode, You Dumbass!_

While looking to the cloudied sky, Gintoki and the others reacted like as if they were nuts. Shinpachi told about the phenomenon.

"According to my father before the Amantos came to Earth, the cloudied sky refers to the coming of disorder. But with this cloud, it reminds me of a Goddess who will wage war against Chaos in order to stop the catastrophe of Oedo."

While they saw the cloudied sky, Sadaharu gave a bite on Squall's head as it is well-shampooed by Timotei and Shinpachi freaked out and told to Kagura.

"Hey, That dog wants Squall's head, what are you going to do!?"

Kagura punched him at the crotch repeatedly (Like Star Platinum's Ora ora ora or The World's Muda muda muda from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) and said:

"Ah shaddup, lame-o glass-o!"

While looking to the sky, Cloud and Squall alarmed and grabbed their weapons as the Chaos Minions are advancing to Oedo creating such Catastrophe. What did they saw was something familiar with them... It was Sephiroth all the way, wasting time on fighting with the men with top-knots with swords on it. Unsatisfied with slaughter, he chuckled and said:

"Hm... these guys are pesky as a regular Shinra soldier."

What did he saw was Cloud was on the Shinsengumi station. He flew away when suddenly a missile came from a Neo-Armstrong-Cyclone-Jet-Armstrong-Cannon (a cannon that really looks like a male genitalia!) that hit the back of Sephiroth, causing him to walk awkwardly aiding with his Nodachi.

"Ow... my friggin' back..." Sephiroth responded idiotically and went to see Cloud, with this kind of disorder.

While on the base, Sephiroth came and the Shinsengumi prepared for their swords to fight him, but they got smothered by the power of Black Materia in a humorous way like a lucky strike at the bowling. Cloud, Kagura, Shinpachi and Gintoki attacked Sephiroth head-on and deflected by him. Sephiroth gave an ominous greeting on Cloud.

"Well, if it is Cloud Strife all the time, meddling with some fools."

Cloud gave a weird smirk.

"Keh, Sephiroth... you didn't change at all. Let see who's stronger."

And now Sephiroth summoned the Meteor that destroys Oedo. Sephiroth boasted the ultimate power of his materia making the whole city crushed like nothing. But with Gintoki's Hoshikudaki, The Humongous meteor disintegrated into dust, making a meteoroids hit on Sephiroth and other monsters that roamed through the streets of the city. Sephiroth gave an angry remark as his veins popped comically.

"WHO DID THREW THE METEORITE ON MY FACE!?"

The Shinsengumi, Kagura, Shinpachi, Cloud and Squall did whistle as if nothing happened.

Sephiroth grits his teeth in anger and pointing his sword at Cloud but he gave a blank look on him at his disgust. Then, Sephiroth attacked Cloud with his Eight-way Slash and swats Gintoki but dodges and the Masamune blade grasps in his two hands like a real samurai with his bokken held and smacks in his eyes and pushed him backwards. Suddenly, Gintoki emits some of his silver aura that accumulate his power to maximum. Sephiroth charges his Shadow Flare on Gintoki but his silver aura reflects on Sephiroth as he exploded his own magic by himself. Gintoki brandishes his bokutou and striked Sephiroth like he did to Housen in Yoshiwara Arc except that it has twenty five strikes and a blade beam on Sephiroth's back and bounced like a pin ball until he is being tilted and he is out cold for about a minute. After a minute, Sephiroth transformed himself into a Seraph Mode (READ: Safer Sephiroth) with matching the 'One Winged Angel' tune. Once he became a Final Boss of the said game, Sougo aims him with his Bazooka which just like a Matra Magic, mixed with Shadow Flare, but with a swat of his right arm, Sephiroth deflected Sougo's aim and blasted to Hijikata, but Hijikata dodges in a funny manner when Squall unleashes his Renzokuken on that fallen angel and give a swat on him but evades and bumps to Hijikata. Hijikata ranted on the Lion.

"Will you mind!?" Hijikata growls on Squall.

"Whatever." Squall gave a weird remark on that mayo guy.

"What _Whatever,_ you motherfucker!"

"That's why it's whatever, moron."

And the guys are fighting like idiots. Punching in and out, Kicking here and there, and swordfighting everywhere. Cloud sweatdropped and reacted in a blank manner and he said while unsheathes his Fusion Swords:

"Not Interested in this fight. I'm on Gintoki and beat the hell out of Sephiroth."

Kagura gave Sephy an Infamous Dynamic Entry but what she kicked was Shinpachi on his butt that made him thrown like a soccer ball. Gintoki and Cloud attacked Sephy head on but he smacked them both. As Sephiroth raised his hands for a final reckoning, Cloud warned the Yorozuya that he is doing something worse than they will imagined.

"Guys, this guy can summon a SUPERNOVA~"

Gintoki silenced him and snickered at the fallen angel.

"Whatever that it is, We will count on us." Gintoki said to Cloud.

"We're Yorozuya, so we are the souls of a samurai." Shinpachi said.

"We ain't put our souls down, We're Heroes!" Kagura replied.

"And we will... NEVER FALTER AND DIE IN VAIN!" Both shouted on Sephiroth.

As Cloud came to his senses, He has the will to fight against his rival. He grabbed his sword and charges his golden aura for his limit break.

Meanwhile, on the park, MADAO (Taizou Hasegawa's Alias) was sitting at the bench alone, smoking like a chimney, wallowing up his guilt over the separation of his wife. But then again, he met a guy in a blue armor and asked about the problem.

"Hey, guy with an armor, what's your problem?"

The guy with an armor said.

"We have to find our friends or your world will be torn asunder."

"What? Why would I involve in this apocalyptic event?" MADAO responded argumently.

MADAO has no idea about what will happen but sparks fly. The Warrior of Light had an encounter... It was Garland all the time. MADAO would not wait to see thing out.

As MADAO went to see the Warrior fights, he interrupts Garland with some of the Justaways that really, really explodes and the two ran away from his sight.

As Garland was covered with a clouds of dust, Garland gritted his teeth in anger against them and roared in a vehemently way, hearing the howls of a demon that freaks the people out.

As the two ran away, The Warrior of Light reacts.

"You were a completely no-gooder, or should I say a MADAO."

Inside at the Harusame ship, Bartz and Zidane are having a hard time kicking the Amanto's butt. When Daraku came to help his Amanto allies, Zidane and Bartz perform the Weirdly Infamous 'FUSION' technique and suddenly these guys transformed into some sort of an alien with a tail of a monkey. Daraku's eyes popped as he saw the weird expression of idiocy. The Amanto pirates who are accompanied with Daraku laughed like a retarded tomfools.

"HAHAHAHA... WHAT A DOPE. WHAT A MAROON!"

The fusioned cosmos chosen ones are annoyed and they gave a ultra-powerful uppercut that brushed off all Amantos especially Daraku and they made the fusion as usual. As the Amanto saw this guy, they were afraid and they ran away like cowards. The fusioned human said.

"I am Zidartz Trauser. I'm gonna rip ExDeath apart!" Zidartz charges his own spirit energy and charges on all amantos.

"KAAAA... MEEEE... HAAAA... MEEE... REVERSE GAIA!!!"

And as I said, The Harusame has vaporized into dust, forcing the Amantos to fall back when suddenly, they became a victim of some Saint Dive Attack made by Cecil, The Paladin and some Jecht Shot from Behind by Tidus. After the attack, Cecil and Tidus take a toast by drinking their potions. Tidus made a cool remark on Zidartz.

"Whoo, nice Zidartz!"

Zidartz gave a peace sign.

While Sephiroth charges his powerful Supenova, Cloud and the Yorozuya change plans on beating him. Suddenly, they hear a laugh from Cloud's MP3.

"I think it's Light Yagami." Gintoki said. The others gave a blank look. What they did not know was Squall's phone rang.

And another cell phone rang through Hijikata. This time it's the 'Pretty Cure' Theme. Then Cloud and Sougo gave the Mayonnaise addict the sadistic Meteorain on him.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON ME!?" Hijikata yelled like he was being molested by a freako.

"We're killing that Really-Identified-Flying-Amanto-who-is-Cloud's-Final-Boss." Okita answered.

Suddenly, Gintoki Sakata gave Cloud his Touyako and transformed it into some sort of a Buster Sword with a Kanji of Touya Lake on it. This time, the sword can really destroys Sephie's Supernova in an instant. Sephiroth charges a big ball of Supernova that destroys everything on earth. But Cloud leaped through above airand waves his big sword and slashed Sephiroth's Supernova and as the azure aura emitted on Cloud's forming his Omnislash Version 6 on him, creating thirteen strikes like the Knights of the Round with a perfect hit. Sephiroth, who is a final boss mode has become a one-winged-angel mode, reacted in pain as a big bump appeared on his head and swooped down to the cemented floor.

"OW OW OWOWOWOWOWOWWWW!!!"

Cloud gave Sephiroth a blank look on him and said more vehemently:

"And you called yourself a god? 'Coz you're mom's a -XX-!"

Gintoki, The Yorozuya, The Shinsengumi, Squall and Cloud gave Sephiroth a bone-breaking stomp on him while Gintoki stole Sephiroth's nodachi (AKA: Masamune) and Kagura continued whacking him using her umbrella. Okita gave Sephiroth a rack on him while doing his Lavi-thing which Sephiroth flew like an idiot. Sephiroth who got owned by his Garyuutensei-Suzaku (A new version of Finishing Touch with matching flying roundhouse kick that constantly spins insanely and it is different from Garyuutensei-Hayate, the Whirlwind version from FFVII), screamed at Cloud.

"I will come back, Cloud." Sephiroth continued to Gintoki "And also you who stole my sword, FUCK YOU!"

Suddenly, Sougo launch his famous sadistic bazooka that hit Sephiroth to process and blast away just like Cloud taught Zack the Meteor Shots as Sougo cosplays as Zack Fair and breakdances like Ryuutaros. Kagura made a dissatisfied look at Sougo as she clobbered him with a giant hammer which it was owned by a Bookman who lived in the outskirts of Oedo.

(Take note, Zack Fair, Ryuutaros, Lavi and Sougo Okita have the same seiyuu or voice actor. The hammer thing was from Lavi of D. Gray-Man.)

After the onslaught at the Shinsengumi, they went home and before they came inside, Otose, Catherine and Tama who is now armed with flaming mop, charged on the Yorozuya plus one and they ran away like idiots.

"I think you'd piss them off, Gintoki." Cloud said while The Yorozuya continued running away like they were falling back.

"Like you said, it's running time!" Gintoki ranted like an idiot and they ran like the wind.

**END... or NOT!**

The second part of the Gintama-Dissidia crossover humor-fantasy-parody fiction.

_Next Chapter: When good weapons became evil._

**OMAKE: **

_Cloud with a black hakama and kimono:_

As Cloud came to the Yorozuya, Gintoki saw him that looks like a Shinigami.

"You look good, Cloud... as a Soul Reaper." Gintoki continued "but I can fix your spiky hair of yours."

"WAIT, NOT MY BEAUTIFULLY MADE SPIKE HAIR!" Cloud reacted and a few minutes, tada...

When Kagura and Shinpachi came, he yelled like an idiot.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO CLOUD!?"

"I said that I shall fix him. Look, he looks formal." Gintoki said.

"Formal my ass." Shinpachi continued "Although he is Cloud, he really look like Kira!"

"WHATEVER, just looking formal doesn't made a man!"

As the Yorozuya starts bickering, Cloud gave a blank look and heavy sigh and said:

"Not interested."

As Cloud went outside, Squall came to see Cloud whose clothing reminds me of cosplaying a member of Akatsuki. Bartz and Zidane came and started ogling on them.

"WOW, nice costume! Are you gonna go to the plaza for some cosplay contest?" Bartz and Zidane jeered on them. But to no avail, their eyes are as blank as the dead fish.

"Whatever" Squall answered to them.

"Not Interested." Cloud answered also.


End file.
